Desperate Times
by MikuSaruto
Summary: Sakura and Naruto Continue their Search for Sasuke. Oro and Kabuto have a gasly plan. Memories begin to Stir. Emotions Flar, Encounters happen, and Two Hearts Change. Better Summary On My Profile T-M
1. The Day Off

**(( A.N.= Attention Readers!!! this my first GOOD fanfic. plz comment and tell me what you think. Oh !! btw this is a sakusasu fanfic so if you dont like them together then dont read the story. now please be kind when showing my problems. and also for people that like to point out the same things other people have pointed out pwease dont i beg you. i dont like it it just adds to the pressure of being told of my problems once. *sighs*  
Well heres naruto and sakura to introduce the story and declaim. oh again btw i will have aleast two or three naruto guests and yes even the bad guys will show up lol. i will have akatsuki members such as deidara and sasori all the way to pein show up lol well here ya go....**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Declamier**

oOoOoOoOoOo

**-text-** ::charater thoughts  
((text)) ::me talking in the middle ^_^'' sorry  
"text" :: charater talking ((duh))

~On with the declaimer~

**Naruto**: Hey There everyone wanna go for ichiraku

*PEOK*

**Naruto**: What The Hell Sakura-chan!!

**Sakura**: Shut Up Baka!! Do the declaimer already *clenching fist*

**Naruto**: *sweat drops* u. okay sakura-chan just calm down okay okay..

*sighs* MISAKU-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO ((though she wishes)) *PEOK* Owww =T^T= Enjoy.

**Sakura****:** Enjoy Everyone *walking away dragging naruto whos crying and begging to be saved*

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Story Starts**

**

* * *

**

"AHHHH!! No i'm sorry sakura-chan i didnt mean to!! I told you sai said you didnt need them so i should throw them over the !!"

Sakura stops and looks back at the smirking sai sitting on a rock with the fake smile of his oh how she wanted to punch him. sakura stomps up to sai and grabs him by the collar "Sai !! what the hell is your problem....why would you tell naruto to do that!!" sakura now yelling. "i was telling him what you said to me last night after we got back from the mission." he replies with that famous fake smile of his again. sakura releases sai and clenches her fist "Your lucky your on our team helping us look for sasuke..or you would have been done in by now....and dont take that as a threat its more of a...promise." the last word held as much blood lust has her eyes did stareing draggers into the emo boys fake face.

"Oi!! sakura-chan when is our next mission??" interupts naruto ((of course hehe))

"I dont know naruto. Have you seen kakashi-sensai around??"

"No maybe he's at the training grounds reading his porn." naruto sighs

"Oh i'm going covered in blood and dirt see you around naruto." sakura waves and leaves.

The streets of konoha were empty with everyone off on missions. -man I feel almost lonely- sakura laughs at her self. Her home wasn't much farther but she didn't want to go home at the moment. Sakura was deep in thought the whole way home. -will we ever bring him back?- "Hey there Sakura! you look like your deep in thought." Sakura spins around to come face to face with Kiba Inuzuka. "Kiba? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission with the others." he smirks "Nah. they said they didnt need me today, Since it was a easy C-level mission." Sakura continues walking while Kiba tags along. "So did you guys just get back?" He breaks the silence. "Yea as you can see" Sakura smirks at how much blood see got covered in during the mission.

_**XxXx FlashBack xXxX**_

_"Come on little girl, Someone like you should just give up." Sakura just stood there staring death glares at the missing rain nin. "What do you want with Naruto!?" the nin starts laughing a ear shattering laugh that had lust of blood tailored through every chuckle. "You want to kill him!!?" he gives another slight chuckle and looks over in the direction Sai and Naruto were at fighting. "You could say that, but I never said I was after your little Kyuubi friend." Sakura looked at him confused. Suddently he charged at her. She holds her kunai and blocks his attack "What do you want with me!?" the missing nin grabs Sakuras wrists and twist them behind her back. Sakura winces in pain and her kunai slips from her grip sticking into the ground at their feet. Holding her wrist to her back he pulls her back to his chest and whispers into her ear. "We don't want you, we do indeed want your Kyuubi friend but we need him to turn into the Kyuubi. So if you die do you honestly think he wont turn into the fox?" Sakura clenches her restrand fist and curses under her breath. "You Bastard!!" Sakura slams the back of her head into his forehead dead center. He releases one of her wrist and holds his throbing head. She spins around gracefully in his grip and kicks him in the shin and he doubles over still holding tightly onto sakura's wrist. "You are not getting away." He tackles her to the ground and holds both of her wrist to the ground. Sakura kicks him in the gut and pushes him off her and builds chakra and punches her in the gut and yells out with his last breath in pain. "You messed with the wrong girl."_

_**XxXx End FlashBack xXxX**_

"Sakura? Hey Sakura you awake?" asked Kiba as he waves his hand in front of sakuras face.

"Huh? What? oh sorry Kiba did you say something?"

"Only asked what happened, then all you did was begin staring into nothing."

"Ah sorry Kiba, well it's a long story but it was a simple B-level mission so it wasnt that bad."

"Hmm I see well I'll see you later I'm going to go walk Akamaru now." Kiba waves and runs off with akamaru trailing along side him. Sakura smiles and waves back at him.

Sakura finally after what felt like forever reached her house "I'm back." She mumbled when she opened the door and slipped her sandels off. The only reponse she got in return was the creaking noise of the floor boards as she made her way into the bathroom it had been a whole year now that she had been living alone in her two bedroom family home. In the bathroom Sakura striped down to nouthing and got into the shower. After her shower she got a new pair of clothes on and decided she was hungery she hadn't had anything to eat since before they headed out on the way back to konoha. She slipped her sandels back on and made hey way to Ichiraku. Not surpisingly she could clearly see Naruto sitting in his normal stool

"Hey Naruto." chimes Sakura as she takes her usual seat next to him.

"Oi! Sakura-chan are you better now?" asked naruto with a mothful of ramen in his mouth. "yea actually I am."

"So have you seen Kakashi-sensai yet?" wondered sakura out load "yea he's talking to grandma tsunade at the moment."

"So they are talking about the next mission." "Honestly I have no idea really." "hmm."

"Well Sakura-chan gotta go I'm going to train I have to work on my nature minipulation training. cya!" and with that naruto was gone. -man everyone seems so busy anymore- sakura sighs from her thoughts.

She orders her it until she is full. Night had fell as Sakura was just finishing her bowl and decided she should head home to bed in case there was a mission in the morning and she would need the energy. She had been sitting at home looking up at the stars for a half an hour now her thoughts just kept on wondering off to sasuke. She had tried for the past two and a half years to try to get him back and now she has been trying to give up on loving him in case he never really did come back to konoha or in case the worse happened and orochimaru did take over his body like everyone was saying why the snake freak had put the curse seal she could still remember the whole experience but she didnt wabt to remember the pain it caused sasuke and the pain it caused her seeing sasuke in pain. she decided she had done enough thinking and to just ignore the rising memories and head off to bed.

_**xXx Somewhere in sound xXx**_

Chuckles were heard through the halls of the underground hideout along with the clash of weapons and metal colliding. "Sasuke-kun must you be so hard on kabuto?" orochimaru chuckles his familar chuckle "Anyways thats enough for today you two." sasuke didnt make much of a fuse he just shethed his katana and made his way to his room. All sasuke did was lay on his bed and drift off to sleep.

"Orochimaru-sama the transfer should be done in the next year." Explains kabuto back in the snake sages chamber. "Yes kabuto I understand this but we have yet to hold sasuke-kuns trust enough to do the transfer yet. you do understand this correct Kabuto?" "Yes orochimaru-sama, so how do you plan to get sasuke-kuns trust in the next year?" Orochimaru licks his lips with his snake like tounge. "With letting him get his oh so awaited revenge."

_**x End Chapter x**_

* * *

**((A.N. Hey there everyone this is Misaku-chan i hope you liked the first chapter of desperate times i know this chapter was very boring i totally agree with you but i did enjoy writting it. this chapter was more of a opening chapter to the story thats why we mostly concentracted on sakura and had a little contact with sasuke and the story going on with oro, kabuto and sasuke-kun...btw for people that want sasuke and sakura to meet right away gomen but that will not be happening anytime soon they will meet during a mission under some odd reasons that are kinda funny cuz i have it planed out already so plz comment and tell me what you might like to see in up coming chapters okay^^. well ja ne~ this story will have sakusasu slight sakuneji some naruhina and thats about it i may throw some others in further into the story.)) **


	2. The New Mission

Desperate Times Fanfic

**Chapter Two - The New Mission**

**By: ****Miku**

* * *

_**~ Author Note ~**_

((_**A.N. **_- Heyy there minna-san *smiles* welcome to the second chapter of the complicated saga I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter. It was a lot of fun making it I got some comments from friends I talked to saying it could be an episode but like I said "IDK" well anyways onto the declaimer featuring Karin, and Sakura (( xD I'm evil )) (( Gomen I'm Anti-SasuKarin and Pro SasuSaku so Sorry xP ))

_**~ The Declaimer ~**_

Sakura: Heyy Minna-san how are you guys today ne? Welcome to the second episode =3

Karin: Why are you so excited for this pathetic story?

Sakura: I'm not I'm just in a good mood four-eyes.

Karin: What did you just call me pinky?

Sakura_**: **_*temper rising* What did you say?

Karin: Are you deaf or something? I said what did you call me … Pinky!

Sakura: *punches Karin* Bitch don't ever call me pinky ever again!!!

Karin: *out cold*

Sakura: *pissed still* **MIKU-CHAN DOES NOT OWN ****"NARUTO"**** MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. **(Though I Still Wish, Its Still Amazing. Hehe.) Enjoy :/

**Enjoy The Story **

* * *

The pitter patter of the summer falls were creating a blissful feeling as Sakura slept. The world didn't even feel like it was real and that it was a dream instead, Sakura slept peacefully until a terrible sound began hammering through her dreams and she knew of only one boy that could do that. Sakura makes her way to her front door, takes a step next to the door, leans from the other side of the door to the handle and opens it instantly just in time to see a orange blur crash into the back of the couch. "Naruto what do you want this early in the morning?" Sakura rubs her eyes and walks over into the kitchen. "Sakura! Sakura! No time! Hokage! Mission! Now!" Naruto grabs Sakura's wrist and pulls her out of the door. "Naruto what the hell! I don't even have any normal clothes on!" Sakura stumbles trying to keep up with Naruto.

"No time! Emergency mission meeting!"

Sakura sighs and speeds up her pace now even with Naruto.

"You have any idea what the missions about?"

"Something about Akatsuki that's what I heard from ero-sanin."

"You think we'll run into Orochimaru?"

"Don't know!"

The duo makes it to the Hokage's office and throws open the door to the 5th Hokages office. "Hey Grandma-Tsunade what is the emergency mission I hear about involving the Akatsuki!?" "So you 'heard' about that mission eh?" says Tsunade looking up from her sake bottle. _"Wait he heard about this mission? You mean we weren't assigned it!" _Sakura looks at the back of Narutos head. _"He dragged me out of my house for this!!!" _"Yea! So what is the big idea giving it to Neji's team!" "Naruto this mission is a surveillance mission. Not a get-yourself-killed one that you always want to do!" Tsunade slams her sake bottle down and stands up. "Do you understand?" "B-but it has to do with the Akatsuki!" "Yes that is why I sent Kakashi with them to bring you back info, Until then you, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato will go on an escort mission in the land of wind, Dismissed."

Naruto clenches his fist and walks out of the room with Sakura following. "Sakura could you hold for a second." Sakura turns and faces her master and closes the door behind Naruto "yes ma'am, What is it?" "This mission may become very Dangerous, sources say Orochimaru is currently in the wind along with Kabuto and Sasuke I will need you to control your anger and emotions when you see them also. Unless its absolutely necessary." "Yes ma'am I understand." "Good" the Hokage smiles "Now go home and put some real clothes on." She chuckles at her student.

Sakura leaves and returns home and changes her clothes. "So we may run into Sasuke-kun eh? I wonder what would happen…" "Sakura!!" Sakura is suddenly tackled to the ground from behind by a flash of yellow and purple.

"Ugh Ino what do you want?!" says crushed kinocihi

"Do you have any missions soon?"

"uh yea, one why?"

"Aww my heart is broken I needed you to lend me the pink and red lotus dress you have."

"Why there's no festival anytime soon and you know that's my favorite dress."

"Well I need it for something."

"Fine don't ruin it though."

Sakura and Ino return to Sakuras. Sakura gives Ino her dress for who knows what reasons. Then Sakura feels she should prepare for leaving for the mission soon. Twenty-Minutes later Sakura is on her way to the front gate of Konoha with Sai. Naruto at the gate impatient as ever and Yamato just showing up also. "Is everyone ready?" asks Yamato. "Hai!" Sakura and Naruto cheer, and everyone begins the long, Journey to the Wind.

_**- In Wind -**_

"Orochimaru-sama I've been meaning to ask back in sound you said we were going to let Sasuke-kun get his revenge. How do we plan that? We're no match for Uchiha Itachi."

"Are you doubting me Kabuto?"

"No sir." Kabuto backs up "Just wondering"

"Well the details are still being worked out but it will succeed. Be patient."

Sasuke was off training in a training room off somewhere in the wind hideout "Itachi…" He growls "I will kill you!" As he thrusts his chidori blade through five different dummies.

_**- End Chapter 2 -**_


	3. Journey To The Wind

**(( **_**A.N.**_** - Heyy there Minna-san thanks for all the support so far on my story, I really appreciate it and I Honestly hope you guys are reading these. I would greatly love it if you guys recommended my story to other Fanfic lovers and SasuSaku fans also I think I will begin taking Fanfic requests, were I write a story you would like to hear, So let me know okay, Until later enjoy! =D anyways on with the Declaimer. ))**

* * *

**_Desperate Times Fanfic_**

Chapter Three - Journey to the Wind

By: Miku

Naruto: Heyy Minna-san welcome to the third episode we're here today with Sasuke, Kabuto :o and Sakura =^.^=

Sakura**:**Yes, and I think this episode will be very interesting *giddy*

Kabuto: Yes, Indeed

Sasuke: …

Kabuto: Why so quiet Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Why am I here?

Sakura: Cause you're a main character!

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Hey teme why don't you do the declaimer? =^o^=

Sasuke: Hell No…

Naruto: aw why not?

Sasuke: Cause I'm not a dobe like you.

Sakura: Geez Sasuke get your panties out of that note!

Sasuke: … *flushes*

Naruto: *sighs* Fine, I'll do it again. **MIKU DOES NOT OWN "****NARUTO****" OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. **

**Enjoy The Story **

* * *

The dummies fall to the ground lifeless and crisped. Sasuke stands before the burned piles of black straw. He lets out a irritated groan and stumbles off into another chamber.

_Sasuke-kun…_

He grinds his teeth, and clenches his fist around the handle of his blade, Irritated by the rising memories.

_I'll do anything Sasuke-kun just…_

Sasuke trusts his chidori blade into the wall walking along cutting a long narrow cut through the wall as he charges his chakra into the blade angrily

_Just don't…_

The wall begins to crack towards the ceiling of the underground hideout. Small pieces of rock falling before his feet. He grips the blade and pulls it out of the wall. When he reaches his room. He slams the door behind him as he enters closing the last bit of memories except for one.

_Leave me…_

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Yells Sakura as she punches a nearby tree causing it to implode into a million tiny shards. "B-but Sakura-chan I was just wondering what was wrong, you've been acting very odd the whole day." explains Naruto like an innocent puppy. "I'm just kind of tired okay Naruto and I don't want to be bugged right now, So please leave me alone."

Sakura speeds up in front of everyone and keeps her distance. A few hours later into the Journey, Sai ends up catching up to Sakura and journeys next to her. "What do you want Sai" asks Sakura kind of irritated "Ooh nothing just Naruto wont shut up about you being upset and it was getting very annoying." Sakura glances back at naruto complaining in Yamato's ear and smiles slightly, She then returns to Sai glancing over at him skeptically "Ah, I see…so you going to ask what is wrong?" "nope." "good" "why did you want me to?" he says looking fully at her flashing his famous fake smiles. She looks back at him. "No, just thought since it was you I thought you would ask that's all."

"Nope, Honestly I could care less." Sakura's expression drops deeply "I see, well I wouldn't have told you anyways Sai." Sai looks back at the trail in front of them. "Whatever Skank." Sakura clenches her fist and grinds her teeth tightly and punches Sai square in the mouth in one swift motion. "You know Sai I'm kind of happy you came up here, I feel much better now thanks for your help." Sakura flashes a bright smile and speeds up even more going few feet more ahead. Naruto and Yamato pass Sai who is working himself to his feet and winces in pain. Naruto looks at him and winces also and mouths "Sorry Sai" Sai just grunts in reply

Naruto and Yamato continue on with Sakura leading a few feet ahead. With Sai now following Behind the group when suddenly Sakura disappears along with a short scream moments later. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto speeds up to where Sakura was last at. Yamato catches up with naruto and begins searching "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto freaking out like a wild animal looking around in circles desperately. Yamato hears a faint clash of metal deep into the distance.

* * *

Sakura goes flying across the opening slamming into a tree causing it to splinter slightly at impact "Sakura darling long time no see. What are you doing in wind?" Sakura wipes the stray blood from her lip "Kabuto." Kabuto walks slowly over to Sakura "Well…?" Sakura looks up at him "None of your business." Kabuto smirks at her resistance and backs up a little "You couldn't be looking for Sasuke-kun now could you?" Sakura grips the kunai in her pouch "At the moment, No." He grins "Oh, Giving up on him already." "No never! I'll never give up on Sasuke-kun returning!" Sakura charges at Kabuto with the kunai in hand "Oh Sakura-chan lets not be like that now." Kabuto grabs Sakura wrist as she strikes at him and holds her there. "Very nice Kabuto." Says a snakelike voice. Sakura freezes in her tracks and whispers. "Orochimaru…" Orochimaru walks out of the bushes with Sasuke standing next to him. Sakura looks at Sasuke with a look that he has never seen on her face for him. "Aw it is such an honor to be remembered by you after all these years, You have grown into a stunning women Miss, Haruno haven't you, And judging by your strength you are being trained under my dear old teammate Tsunade or in your case the fifth Hokage am I right or am I right?" he smirks a deadly smile, Sakura looks at him stunned "Yes, and how would you know that. The only way of you knowing that is if you had spies working under me and the Hokage at the hospital am I right." Orochimaru chuckles "Ah, as sharp and intelligent as ever aren't you, Sasuke-kun your female teammate has grown greatly hasn't she." Sasuke just glares at Sakura. "What are you guys doing here." he says plainly "If you were still part of the team you would know now wouldn't you, I'm not telling the likes of you about a mission that doesn't involve you." Sakura explains with sweet bitterness. Sasuke is shockingly surprised of this bitterness coming from Sakura at him, But only in his mind. "Suit yourself, May we go now." Orochimaru laughs with amusement at his students actions "Yes, Sasuke-kun lets go we have more important matters to attend to anyways, Shall we." In a blink of an eye Sakura was left there alone with the breeze and emptiness of the opening. Sakura stands and begins walking back to the others. Naruto spots Sakura in the distance approaching. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto runs over to Sakura. "Yea, Naruto I'm fine, lets get going I want to get to the village soon, Its beginning to get dark." Naruto looks at her oddly "Uh, Okay Sakura-chan, Yamato-sensei Sakura's over here lets get going she's okay!"

Moments later Yamato and the others are entering the village hidden in the wind. "Welcome to the wind, please state your business please." Asks the ninjas at the front gate. Yamato walks over and explains the mission to the ninja's. "Okay you may go in, Enjoy your stay we will have a message sent to you in the morning notifying you on the details of where the meeting will take place." Yamato leads the team to a small Inn located near the center of town. "Hello there sir, How can I help you today, Will you and your friends be staying?" Yamato looks at the young brunette "Yes, We will be staying." she smiles brightly "Okay, please wait a moment." she looks through a book of rooms, then looks back at Yamato. "Your in luck we have a room open with another room connected for your young female companion to have her privatize." Sakura looks over at her and bows a thanking bow and smiles. "You also have a Amazing view of the mansion down the road in that direction," She says pointing north behind her. "Here is your key, Its room 46 on the right of the hall on the third floor, Hope enjoy your stay." She says handing Yamato a key and handing Sakura a another one that unlocks the other room connecting to the boys room. "Thank you." says Sakura "No problem, I could tell you wouldn't enjoy sleeping in the same room as the blonde and zombie you have with you." Sakura laughs "I'll have to use that nickname for him, Well thanks again."

Sakura shows up at the room moments later and enters. "Sakura you should get some rest since we have a lot to do tomorrow, We will see you in the morning then." Yamato turns out his light and goes to sleep. "Okay." Sakura walks to her door and unlocks it, walks in and closes it behind here. She walks over to her huge queen size bed and lays down looking up at the ceiling. _"You really have changed Sasuke-kun haven't you, But me and Naruto have changed to, So watch yourself."_ With those last thoughts Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(( **_**A.N. - Hey there everyone. Well I have to say its gotten better in the story. And btw if you are reading this then review it or I'm not posting the next chapter a least 6 for this one is fine for me to continue. But I just really wanna know you guys opinions so I can improve anything u guys don't like so please review. ))**_


	4. The Assignment and Mixed Emotions!

Desperate Times Fanfic

**Chapter Four - The Assignment and Mixed Emotions!**

**By: ****Miku**

* * *

_**~ Author Note ~**_

(( _**A.N.**_ - Hey there Minna-san well I have to say my last chapter was pretty Amazing I was surprised of myself. I was just copying down my story from my journal but then I got into it and started re-writing it into something completely different, but with the same ending. I was proud. But now I have chose to re-write this Chapter differently then in my journal so I torn out the pages an threw them away. Trust me compared to my previous chapters it was a disappointment in my opinion. But anyways I Hope you Enjoy the new and Improved episode four. On with the New Declaimer. ))

_**~ The Declaimer ~**_

Sakura: Hey everyone welcome to the fourth episode. Hehe. The stories getting good.

Naruto: I agree, but Sakura how come you haven't told me you saw Sasuke?!

Sakura: I have my reasons don't worry you will find out soon enough.

Naruto: Aw, but I want to know now.

Yamato: So Naruto have you been training.

Naruto: Uh no, we haven't had anytime for me to, Yamato-sensei.

Yamato: Well if I were you, I'd find sometime too, Judging by where this is leading

Naruto: Okay I will try.

Sakura: So are we going to run into Akatsuki in the story, Do you think?

Yamato and Naruto: That's a good question.

Sai: God, Will you guys just do the Declaimer already, Your making Miku think ahead to much.

Miku: … uh

Naruto: Shut up Sai, You don't even know Miku like me and Sakura do!

Miku: *sweat drops*

Sakura: *laughs brightly* Sai how about you do the Declaimer, Eh?

Sai: **MIKU DOES NOT OWN "****NARUTO****" MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

**Enjoy the Story **

* * *

The sun began to rise in the small village hidden in the wind, Just as Sakura began to rise. Sakura was just finishing getting dressed when someone came and knocked on her room door. "Sakura the message has come, its time to go meet the client now. Hurry up." explains Yamato from the other side of the door. "Okay be there in a second," moments later Sakura walks out ready to go. "Okay then lets go everyone." Yamato leads Sakura and the others down a alleyway in the town. Up ahead Sakura spots the mansion in the distance. Yamato rounds a corner heading straight for the mansion. "Yamato-sensei who is the person we will be escorting?" Yamato looks over at Sakura now beside him. "The boys name is Kazumi he is fifteen years old, and the heir to the throne here. We will be escorting him to the land of rain and then to water, and then back here. He is assigned to mail a royal confidential letter to the heir of the throne of both villages and then return with the replies of whatever is on the letter back to his majesty here in the wind. So as you can see this is a very important mission, A A-ranked mission for that matter. So failure is not a opinion this time."

Sakura looks down at the road then up at the mansion ahead. "I see, So we are meeting this Kazumi here at the mansion?, Will we be meeting his majesty also?" Yamato nods "yes, so do show some respect when we get there okay." "okay." and with that Sakura falls back with the others. "So Sakura who is the client?." Sakura looks at Naruto. "his names Kazumi and he's the same age as us." Naruto its shocked. "Really, No kidding Well I guess it'll be pretty cool having someone else our age around hmm. Oh I cant wait." Sakura looks at Naruto with worry. "Naruto, Do be on your best behavior please." "I will when have I not ever been on my best behavior?." Sakura sighs knowing that this was already going to go badly. "I'm having a hard time believing that Naruto." Sakura admits just as they make it to the front of the mansion. "Sakur…" "Okay, everyone here we are. Now I want you all to be good, we will be meeting his majesty and also Kazumi. So Naruto please behave." Yamato says interrupting Naruto and looking right at him. Naruto pouts, "Fine, I'll try my best." Yamato turns and knocks on the door to the mansion. Moments of silence past, Just then the door slowly opens with a small man opening the door for them. "Welcome, His majesty and Kazumi are in the living room down the hall to the right." He says gesturing to the appointed hallway. Sakura begins walking down the hall first with Yamato, Naruto and Sai following right behind her. Yamato walks and stands at the door ahead of Sakura "Okay, remember behave." Yamato proceeds to knock on the door, right away they hear someone from the other side say come in.

Yamato opens the door all the way slowly and steps in with Sai standing next to him with Sakura and Naruto behind them. "Welcome Leaf Ninja, Hope you enjoyed your night here in the wind, Please have a seat." They walk over and take a seat in the seats placed in front of his majesty. "My name is Nikko, I am the current ruler of these lands, You come here responding to our request, yes?" Sakura avoids eye contact, Naruto just stares with excitement, Sai sits there staring right ahead with a blank expression, Yamato stands and bows to Nikko responding. "Yes, your majesty we have come as a response to your request." his majesty smiles a gentle smile. "And your names please." Yamato nods. "My name is Yamato, I am the team captain, This here is Sai. Our newest member to the team and all though he has not been with us long he has come in very handy," Sai stands and bows respectfully remaining silent. "Second," Yamato continues "Is Uzumaki Naruto a young and promising young man who has been through maybe missions with his team and has battled Orochimaru and his men many times," Naruto stands faster then needed and bows the most awkwardness bow imaginable. "Oi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage, Remember that!" Naruto stands and points at himself with his thumb at his chest.

Sakura clenches her fist as a vein pops out on her head. Sakura stands with her fist raised above Naruto's just as Nikko begins laughing, she looks at him in awe. "Hah! Naruto was it. Well then Naruto I will be looking forward to seeing that." Sakura puts her fist down stunned. "hmm yes, and last but certainly not least, Is our young and powerful kuniochi, Haruno Sakura. She is one of the few people that has trained under the certain Hokage, Tsunade, Sakura has shown giant strength in her countless missions with Naruto in their Genin years at the academy. Sakura is a top-notch medical Ninja, and has gained superhuman strength from training with the Hokage, Along with her being the smartest female ninja to graduate with her class, Almost tieing with Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura looks down at the ground at the mention of Sasuke. Nikko takes note of this. Sakura then bows. "It's an honor your majesty, I will do my best as I possibly can." Nikko walks around and stands before Sakura. "Sakura right. Well Sakura dear I can tell this Sasuke character has done something to wound you and Mr. Uzumaki here, Please do be well on this journey do not allow this to affect you so." Nikko gives Sakura a reassuring touch on the shoulder an smiles at Naruto before returning to his place in front of them at the table. "Now, Then again welcome, Let me introduce you to your client Nabuiki Kazumi, The next heir to the throne. You will be escorting him to the Village Hidden In the Rain, where he then will deliver and letter to the young female heir of the throne there. After she has read and replied you will go to the Village Hidden In the Water where the same steps will take place. Then you will return here, this is about hmm a 2-3 week journey depending on how fast u go and if u run into any. Unnecessary things along the way. But since the day is so far gone. How about you say here for the night and prepare. We will see you in the morning. Come Kazumi." With that Nikko claps his hands and four servants come in and show Team Kakashi to their rooms.

* * *

"_**I already know…I'm different from you all…I cant be following the same path as you guys…up until now we've done everything as a group but there is something else…I must do…Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge…for that reason only. Do I live…I'll never be like you or Naruto."**_

The words Sakura and Sasuke Shared on that night, They carved a deep wound in Sakura, Every time someone mentioned his name. They would be able to clearly see the pain and hurt as if she had a poster taped on her forehead. She hated this weakness she had against him. She had trained to bring him back after Naruto had failed. she read files on Orochimaru's and Akatsuki's Movement over time without Tsunade finding out. That night and the nights to follow Sakura began to grow. She had to thank Sasuke just as he had thanked her that night. The night Sasuke left Sakura poured her very being out for him to see. She confessed and everything a girl could do for someone she loved, She even volunteered for the unthinkable. Helping him with his revenge. Why did he take her with him? Why did he hate her so much? Why was revenge important? She understood why he wanted it. But was this really the only way to get it. Why the rivalry between him and Naruto. Was Sasuke jealous? Was it because since Sasuke and Naruto had a brotherly bond that they thought one had to be stronger gaining the place as the older brother? She never understood Sasuke and Narutos Bond.

"_**You really are…annoying."**_

Sakura remembers those words as if they were told to her by him like it was less then an hour ago. And they stung terribly. They were the only words he ever said to her. Your annoying, go away it doesn't concern you, Your weak, What the hell was his problem? All Sakura did was try to get to know him. Until the night he was leaving did she truly understand the loneness he was going through. She never realized he was suffering so. So she spilled. She Told him she loved him how she would be alone if he wasn't there. When he said those four sad hurtful words, She cracked. She told him she would scream if he left. Then all of a sudden he was gone and behind her. She didn't know what was going to happen. Why was he smiling when he said those words.

"_**Sakura…Thank you"**_

That's when she was hit with the emotions on full. They the dark sky took up her vision. And then what seemed like minutes later she awoke on the bench on that very road. And Sasuke was gone. Sakura thinks back on that night and a memento, something that changed her being completely. Though questions remained about that night. Why had he thanked her? Why did he leave? Was it really just for revenge? Would he ever return? Why didn't he take her with him? Would she be in the way, a nuisance? Was she that weak? But in the end the first question that ever came to mind was a simple word. _"Why?"_

* * *

"_**I'm going to Orochimaru!" "Naruto…This…this is my wish…of a lifetime…" "I'll bring back Sasuke for sure! That's my promise of a lifetime!!"**_

Why had Naruto made this promise, This promise of a lifetime. Was it out of the brotherhood he felt for Sasuke, Or was it for the love of the girl crying so desperately in front of him. To the point where he just wanted to make her happy, even if that meant he would never really have a far chance when he got Sasuke back, Just to make Sakura smile again? Why? Why? WHY? Naruto has pondered about these questions may times but never found the answer except that Sasuke was his Teammate, his friend and that there were people who loved Sasuke here even if Sasuke didn't think that. There was Sakura wasn't there. Wasn't Sasuke happy here? Was revenge that important to Sasuke? Would he even get it? These questions also floated in Narutos head for years. But the one question that always came first was one simple word. _"Why?"_

* * *

"_**That's when it all began though you and me…Along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at time even with that thought…I still enjoyed it…I know all about your past Sasuke. Even it you get revenge though…It won't bring anyone happiness, Not even you, Sasuke…nor me…" **_

The words she said to him, The feelings that poured out of every breath she took. Why did they hurt him so. Sasuke knew he could had, had a life back in Konoha, Lived healthy, could have began restoring the clan. Forgot about Itachi all together. But the curse mark would tell me other whys no matter how. It always pained him, It wanting more power, Power he thought was else where. With Orochimaru, That day in the past he said he would seek him out for more power. Though Sasuke never knew when that day would come. Until it was to late. He had become engulfed in rage of revenge. Yet she was the only one that seemed to tell what he was planning. How did she know so much about him he wondered. How could she really know what pain and being alone was. She couldn't really. Could she?

"_**Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain…!! I may have friends and family…BUT…if you were to leave…to me…To me…I would be just as alone as you…"**_

"Those were lies" he thought "She couldn't possibly have known what I was going through." Her words were slowly getting to him. But Sasuke wanted his revenge HE needed his revenge. If he wasn't the one to avenge his clan then who would? Sure the hell not Sakura she couldn't do it, she wouldn't do it. Naruto? Sasuke wouldn't allow Naruto to kill his own kin. That would be Absurd he would never allow that Dobe to beat him. He never did, Never would. Kakashi? Hell no, Simple as that. He was the only one to kill Itachi he and only him, Itachi's one and only remaining kin. Sasuke had to brake it off with them, Cut all ties even if it did hurt Sakura and the others. It was his only choice. And when Sakura confessed to him. He knew that it would kill her the most.

"…_**.! I…I…Love you with all my heart!!! If you were to stay with me…There would be no regrets…Because, every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy…I SWEAR!!! I would do anything for you!!! So…please just stay with me…"**_

At that point in time Sasuke didn't know what to say. As she continued on the next part he didn't see coming. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to allow it. It would be bad. And he wouldn't allow he to suffer. Though he wouldn't let her see that. He just wanted his revenge and then to live peacefully. He didn't want it now. He wanted it later. Though he knew he could chose. Though his heart would always beat for revenge.

"_**I'll even help you with your revenge…I don't know what I could do…But, I'll try my best to do something…so please…stay with me…or take me with you if you cant stay here…"**_

He didn't even have to turn around to tell she had began crying at that time. Could she have meant what she said? Could she be serious about going with him? Did Sakura truly love Sasuke so much she was willing to leave everyone? Her family, Her friends, Naruto, Team Seven. Was she actually going to throw her live away to be with him. Sasuke thought of that night so many times. But why this night of all nights? Why Sakura? Why her pain? Why did he leave? Was revenge really worth it? Even though it was to late now. He had to go on with it. He had to get away. So he did the only thing to get her to stop. And it took only four words, But why was he smiling when he said it he wonders? Did he in his own way say goodbye? That was until she chose to say more.

"_**Don't Leave!!! If you do I'll scream!"**_

All Sasuke could remember from that point on was thanking her, Knocking her out and setting her down and then the sky beginning to cry. And yet he wonders Why she loved him. Why him? Why not Naruto? Was it cause she thought to protect him? Did she pity him? If so then Fuck her. He didn't want pity. He wanted revenge. But if she did pity him why did she volunteer to help with his revenge? People don't do that out of pity, Do they? Sasuke couldn't get it out of his head. And what about Naruto Why did he so Desperately pursue him? Why? Why? WHY? And yet just as Naruto and Sakura. The first question to come to Sasuke's head was one simple word _"Why?"_

* * *

_**~ End Chapter 4 ~**_

** Hey there Minna-san, Well i guess im that nice where i didnt make you do 6 reviews for my last chapter but seriously guys please at least give me 3 on this one. I Worked EXTRA EXTRA hard on this one. SO PWEASEEEE!!!~ i love you so very muchy =3**


End file.
